Kíli and Tauriel - Could you love me?
by CIlove
Summary: This is a short fanfic I wrote because I fell in love with this pairing in "The Hobbit - The desolation of Smaug". During christmas vacation I read the Hobbit so I know they don't exist as a couple in the book, but I still ship it. Recomended reading song: Evenstar - The two towers
1. Part 1

Kíli wasn't sure what to do or say when he looked upon the beautiful, tall elf maiden. As a dwarf he was neither tall nor beautiful, unlike the elven men this maiden must normally be courted by. He was therefore unsure if her feelings were like his, or of another nature.

He was shorter than her, by a head, and far less beautiful. Kíli wasn't even a mature man by the standard of his own kin. He was still young at 77 years of age, and his beard wouldn't grow in full yet. Tauriel was as complete as any mature woman could be, or so he believed.

When he laid his eyes upon her he felt as though his insides were melting gold, and he felt his mouth dry, as no words could escape him. She was fairer than any gem or stone he had ever seen. She was shining brighter than Mithril, and her skin was clearer than any diamond. It looked as smooth as well, and he yearned to touch it.

When Tauriel then took his hand he was even more dumbstruck, and he had to lick his lips before being able to utter a word. Luckily she spoke first.

"How curious the fate of our lives are," she said, as if dreaming. She looked at Kíli again, and her eyes were the brightest emerald green. He didn't know what she meant by it, but it didn't matter.

He was still silent, for he wouldn't chase away the sound of her words in the air about them with his brutish voice. They stood in the woods of Rivendell, and he felt he wasn't worthy to speak within the atmosphere of such a place with such a creature before him. As a dwarf he wasn't used to the calmness of the place, and he was afraid he would do something wrong and chase her away. So he stayed silent and watched her, as she stood before him.

Tauriel walked light as a feather over the forest ground, both with the moves of a trained hunter and a gentle maiden. She was not highborn, but all elves were properly educated and graceful.

She sang a song of the evening stars, of which she was most fond, and Kíli watched her with wide eyes. The songs of the elves were very much different from those of the dwarves and he was always in awe of their softness. He could only dream that the feel of the song would be like the caressing of her soft skin.

The dress she wore was a white dinner gown, of soft material, which draped beautifully about her slender body. It moved softly in the wind as she walked. He couldn't take his eyes away from her.

Tauriel held his hand gently as she guided him through the forest, away from the house of Elrond, where they both were on official business, him from the Lonely Mountain and she from Mirkwood. She thought he was charming, as she felt his nerves. She yearned to soothe him of his troubled mind, whatever it was for.

When she stopped and turned to him, he was long gone in the gaze of her eyes. She smiled and touched lightly the short stubbles of beard on his strong chin with her long, slender fingers. Kíli felt an unusual tingling of the skin where she touched him. No one had ever touched him in that fashion before this evening.

The light of the night stars was shining through the green leaves of the forest, and gave off a blue, soft light. She looked like a Vala in the magic light of the night sky.

Like most dwarves Kíli used most of his time inside great mountains, and he enjoyed the life there, but not the light of the fairest jewel could compare with the light in which they stood.

"You are silent," she said, more a notion that a question, but she eyed him curiously and patiently. He was again unsure what to do or say, so he raised his hand and touched an auburn lock of her hair, which lay upon her shoulder. It was soft like silk and glided through his rough fingers silently. Tauriel smiled.

"There is nothing to say that could justify the beauty of this sight, my lady," Kíli said softly and squeezed lightly the hold of her right hand for a second. Her smile widened and she laughed sweetly with a beautiful sound Kíli had never heard before in his life. He imagined it was the sound the stars made when they laughed.

"We are alone," she said, again merely an observation. He wasn't sure what she meant by it, and he felt his heartbeat quicken. He was a young dwarf and he thought of the things he would like to experience with this maiden. He was at once dazed by the ideas inside his head. Was such ideas even allowed for him, as a dwarf, towards her, as an elf?

There was a seat under an old archway just behind them, and still smiling Tauriel led him to it. She sat, and at that moment she was but a little lower than him. Kíli smiled as she looked up at him. She touched his chin once more, and led his face closer to hers. He held his breath, as they were only inches away from each other. Her eyelashes fluttered and closed just before their lips met. Kíli stopped there and for a moment he could feel her warmth and smell her sweet scent. Tauriel was anticipating and waiting for him to close the space between them. When he did, and their lips met, they felt both a rush of emotions and warmth spread from their touch.

Her lips were as sweet has he could ever have imagine, and he held her in place, for he wouldn't let her go just yet. His lips were soft, softer than she had imagined, and for a second it was as if he wasn't even a dwarf. Nothing of his movement or excitement was rough, and he used his hands softly and sweetly over her neck and chin. She urged him on, for she liked the experience.

And Kíli followed her example. As the kissing grew more passionately and he lowered his hands onto her body, she felt things she had never felt before. She wanted more of him. Her hands played with his hair and about his chin. She moved them over his strong shoulders and arms, and she could feel the muscles pulsating under his skin. He was perhaps small in the reckoning of elven height, but he made up for it in the volume of his muscles, and she liked to touch him. There was nothing little about him.

Kíli smiled as she started to pull his body towards hers, and he liked the feel of her hands on his body. He hadn't imagined sweet, delicate hands like hers would have such strength. He did as she wished.

His hand followed the curve of her body 'til he suddenly caressed her breast, and she was startled. Tauriel looked at him, and he was for once completely sure what he wanted to do to her. Kíli smiled sheepishly, and she smiled as well, giving him permission to touch her more. He continued to kiss her, pressing her body towards his, caressing it passionately. When he then opened his mouth and touched his tongue to hers, she was again startled. This was much different kissing from what she'd heard about in songs and tales of romance. She was puzzled at first, but soon responded to the movement, and found the rush of emotions exhilarating.

Kíli knew of course much of the feeling of desire, as he was a man, and had an older brother from which he had learned quite a lot about pleasing a woman (though it couldn't be said that dwarvish and elvish women had much in common, neither in bodies nor minds), but he had never experience it himself. It had never interested him before he met the creature now sitting in from of him. She was delightful, and he wanted to hold her like this forever.

Fíli might have told him a bit or two, but Kíli found it didn't matter. His lips knew what to do, and his hands knew where to touch. It came to him as natural as breathing.

With his left hand on her waist he traced her ear with the fingers of his right, and moved his lips about her chin and down her neck. Tauriel let out a light breath of satisfaction as he kissed the collar of her neck. She found herself faint, and wondered what magic the dwarf was using on her to make her weak like this. Also she found she didn't really care, as long as he kept on using it.

Kíli moved away so he could see meet her eyes. Tauriel blinked, as if confused, and looked into the eyes of a man she loved. His eyes were kind, and his smile was sweet, and she never wanted to be looked at by any other. She felt a tear run down her cheek, filled with happiness and love.

Kíli of course was at once alarmed.

"Have I hurt you, my lady?" He said with great concern in his voice. He all but let go off her in the fear that he might have used too much strength on her delicate skin.

"No," she breathed, "but you will if you never touch me with those lips again," and again she closed the space between them, putting her lips to his.

Kíli was taken aback, for he had never known this emotion welling up inside of him. To be looked upon with eyes full of love was a gift he had never anticipated by a creature as fair as the evening star. He felt his own love grow too big to keep withheld, and he held her tight to his body, tighter than he had dared before. He kissed her lips, cheek, throat and shoulder passionately, and she caressed his thick hair as he did so, wanting him to go on.

Kíli played with the shoulder of her dress and pushed it over so he could touch the bare skin of her upper arm. His fingers touched lightly, and she breathed a soft laugh as he tickled her skin. He smiled as well, and kissed her deeply as he let his hand slip beneath the fabric on the back of her dress.

Tauriel wanted him to touch her more. She was yearning for his love, and she wouldn't deny herself it after all these years. There was no other man she would give herself to.

Suddenly Kíli moved away again, looking deep into her eyes. He held the back of her neck, and he breathed almost without a sound: "Could you love me? Could it be possible in this world? Being what I am?" He was afraid of her answer, but fought hard not for it to show on his face. He caressed her cheek with his fingers, following the shape of her high cheekbones. She smiled, and shook her head softly; irritated he could even ask such a question.

Kíli felt his heart sink in his chest, as he thought it to be her answer. But Tauriel cut him short with her fingers on his lips before he could utter another word.

"I already do," she whispered. He smiled breathlessly, with tears in his eyes, and kissed her. It was a fierce, passionate kiss, for knowing the person that he love returned his love, gave Kíli a desire beyond reckoning.


	2. Part 2

Kíli kissed her deeply as he made her rise from where she was seated. He needed her true form to comprehend how beautiful she really was. He looked up on her, the beauty beyond anything he had ever beheld. He held her in his arms, and knew that she returned his love.

Kíli was suddenly filled with fear, and felt his power leave him in a moment of despair. He had hoped for nothing but her love in return, but now that he had her heart, he felt a grave pain in his own; for she was indeed a woodland elf, and he was a dwarven prince of Erebor. What was he then to do now? What did she expect of him? Kíli knew there could be no future for them. He grew cold in his heart as he realized their love was an impossible dream.

Tauriel looked into the eyes of her love, as she rose, and looked down on him, her smile sweet with joy, as she had yet to recognised the pain in his eyes. When she noticed, she thought it to be uncertainty of his love for her, for he did not speak, and did not move, and he slowly let go of her.

She put a hand on both sides of his face, looked deep into his eyes, and kissed him, like he had kissed her only moments before. Kíli kissed her back and felt a single tear run down his cheek, for his love was too great. All he wanted was she.

"I do love you, Kíli," she breathed and kissed him again. Her lips were soft and sweet, and he felt his entire body trembling. "I demand nothing more than your heart, would you let me have it, as you have mine."

"You do have my heart, Tauriel, my love," Kíli breathed and touched a hand to her face. He kissed her softly, but his tone and expression were heavy with sadness. Tauriel saw, and backed away from her lover's arms. She looked at him, and was at a loss.

"What then is it that grieves you?" She demanded, her own heart growing heavy with worry. She realized what was troubling him the same moment he was about to open his mouth and reveal his heart.

"You cannot marry me," she whispered astonished, mostly to herself. She should have known this from the start. She was uncertain if she had known deep down, simply not wanting to acknowledge the fact, for her heart was not surprised, only sad.

Kíli took her hand and looked into her eyes. "But, my love, it does not mean that I do not belong to you. For I do. I love you more than the mountain is tall, and the gold that flows in her veins. I love you more than life itself, and if you love me too, I will give you all you desire. But, no, we cannot marry. The laws of my people deny us. But my love, what does it matter? If we are true to one another, isn't that enough?"

"I desire only you, and your heart," she said, a single tear rolling down her cheek of his great words and her broken heart. She felt the time slow, as her mind raced to find a solution, to find some way around. But she found none, and she would not make him deny his peoples laws simply for her. "If we cannot marry-" Tauriel started, to her own amazement "-then I never will, for you are my man, the only one I will ever have."

She put her hands on his face and kissed him deeply, swallowing her fears and expectations. Being loved by this man was all she craved, and if they never were to marry, it would be the same. All she needed to know was that he loved her.

Kíli felt his heart lighten with her words, and looked at her for a second, stopping their kissing. Tauriel was more magical than ever under the light of the stars. She looked down at him, with beautiful, emerald eyes. Kíli felt his great love for this elf and he felt breathless as he hugged her body.

He had never anticipated something like this to escalade from their evening walk. He had only ever wanted to be in her mere presence. This was something different. He didn't just want to be near her, he needed it. Kíli needed to feel the warmth of her skin to his; to feel her soft lips and tongue move in rhythm with his; to feel her hands on his body as well as his on hers. It was no longer their choice to make. It was written in the stars of this night's sky, that they would love each other, from now and to the end of time.

Kíli pressed his forehead to hers for a second. Her scent was sweet and her warmth was nice in the evening air. When he opened his eyes he smiled as happily as he ever had, knowing this creature belonged to him, however unlikely it would seem.

Tauriel felt her body fill with joy, as she touched his strong chin with her hands. She knew she was forever lost in the eyes of the dwarf prince, and she wouldn't have it any other way. She was his, completely. She knew that now.

Kíli put his arms around her and lifted her up. He carried her further into the forest where he laid her down on a soft bed of flowers and moss, illuminated by the stars. He held her waist as he lay down on top of her, and continued to kiss her.

Tauriel felt his body on hers, and was breathless, not of the weight but the joy of it. She grasped at his open shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He threw it away.

Tauriel let her hands follow the shapes of his naked, muscled chest, shoulders and back. She could feel his tension and joy as she touched him. His body was on fire, and she took great pleasure in the warmth of his skin and the strength of his muscles. She held his shoulders as he continued to kiss her neck and shoulders.

Tauriel rolled over, so Kíli was on his back in the moss and she was on top. Kíli laughed and dragged a lock of her hair behind her pointy ear. However much it confused him, he liked her way of taking control. She kissed him. To his surprise she then stood.

He put both hands behind his head and watched her as she started to remove her dress. When Tauriel finally stepped out of it, Kíli felt his heart beat a thousand times faster than usual. He was suddenly afraid, for her beauty was too much to comprehend for his dwarven mind. How could a creature be so flawless, so pure and perfect? Her skin was white and fair in the light of the stars, and her shapes were soft and beautiful. He yearned for her more than any gem any dwarf had ever yearned.

Tauriel laughed softly as she saw Kíli's reaction. He looked as if he had seen something impossible, something too good for this world. And she was for the first time in her life totally sure of herself. For if he loved her so, what was there to be shy of?

Tauriel sat down in front of him, and touched his chin softly with her hand. Kíli reached to touch the middle of her chest, letting his hand softly follow the shape of her breast. She smiled and laid back down on her back in the moss.

Kíli moved to lie beside her, and leaning on his arm he watched her in the soft light. She began to sing again, of the evening star that loved the moon. He couldn't control himself, as he leaned in and kissed her deeply, cutting off the beautiful sound of her voice. Tauriel laughed silently while their lips and tongues moved together in a sweet rhythm.

He again moved to lie on top of her, and her soft fingers played with his hair, hanging down over her face. She felt totally at peace, and Kíli kissed her again, softly this time, so their lips barely met. Tauriel felt a tingling move down her body from his soft, warm lips, so she put her arms around his neck and reached up to kiss him more.

Kíli held a hand under her waist, and the other he used to hold himself up from her, so he wouldn't be too heavy on her soft body. He was still wary of her elven lightness, and afraid he would hurt her.

Beholding her beauty, he felt it was their wedding night, as they were married to each other by mind and soul, simply missing the ceremony. He felt as happy as he imagined a newly wed dwarf felt, knowing a creature of beauty belonged to him alone.

He let his hand trace her shapes, over her waist and hip, down her soft leg. She was perfect, with soft, white skin that shone in the night.

Their kissing grew more and more passionate. Tauriel let her hand slid down his abs and further down. She started to pull the strings to loosen his pants, and Kíli smiled playfully, as she yanked awkwardly, unfamiliar with the stringing of the pants he was wearing.

Kíli grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly, as to say: "Do you really want this?" though he realized, as she was naked, lying underneath him, such a question seemed rather excessive. So he kissed her hand softly before he let it go, and undid his pants effortlessly.

As he kicked it off Tauriel felt her eyes grow big, as she had not anticipated his anatomy to be so disproportionate. She had never seen a naked man before this night, but she was pleasantly surprised. She reached and touched him carefully, out of curiosity mainly. Kíli sighed with joy when she touched him, so she smiled and kissed him as she continued to caress him for a little while.

When de laid down over her again, with one hand caressing her breast, he used the other to touch her leg. She squealed laughingly as he squeezed her thigh a little rougher than earlier. She enjoyed his rough hands, to her own surprise.

She wrapped her legs about his hips when he started to press her body towards his, with one hand under the small of her back. He kissed her breast and neck passionately while he held caressed her cheek.

Kíli felt his need for her growing. He felt the crave throughout his body, especially after she had touched him. It was a sensation he had never experienced, and he suddenly knew exactly what he wanted to do to her.

He kissed her deeply, and moved his body to hers for the first time.

Tauriel gasped of the sharp pain. It was nothing like getting pierced by an arrow or knife, though it hurt as much. It was a pain unlike any she had felt before, for this pain she welcomed it, as it was his doing.

He moved softly, grasping her thigh more from the pleasure. Tauriel dig her fingers into Kíli's back, and bit down on her lip to stop her from crying out. Suddenly she felt something else. The pain was softly fading, and Tauriel experienced something new, something better than the pain, and yet it too made her moan.

Kíli looked at her then, and realized she was hurting. He touched her face softly; heavy with guilt that he had pained her. But Tauriel smiled to ease his mind, kissing him again. She didn't want to stop, for she liked to feel connected to the dwarf, and the feelings it brought. She suddenly felt her eyes fill with water, and she damned the tears flowing down her cheeks. Kíli stopped complete now, and wiped her face of the tears, his eyes filled with worry.

"My love," he breathed and released his body from hers. He took her in his arms and held her tight. "I am sorry if I caused you pain," Kíli said, and kissed her forehead, as if he was afraid that if he ever touched her in a loving way again she would fall apart.

Tauriel would not have it, for she was not sad. The tears she could not explain, but she got out of his grip. She pushed him so he was on his back, and she lay down upon him.

"Do not apologize," she said smiling, "for I am not hurt."

Tauriel kissed his lips, and continued to kiss his chin, and then his chest. She continued to kiss him down to his navel and further down. She smiled when she heard Kíli catch his breath.

When she went to kiss his lips again, he was breathing heavily with lust and she smiled when he grabbed her and rolled her over on her back in the grass. It became some sort of fight for the right to be on top, which Kíli of course won.

Tauriel grabbed his neck and kissed him fiercely. She suddenly realized she had the same adrenaline as when in battle, at which she laughed silently. She found it to be an ironic comparison.

When Kíli entered her again, she gasped, this time by pleasure rather than pain. She felt exhilarated and moved with him, her legs wrapped around his hips, her hands grasping his muscled back and neck.

Kíli kissed her as he moved his body in rhythm with hers, and he suddenly felt pleasures he has never known existed.

Tauriel felt the same pleasures as she ravelled in this new experience, closing her eyes to feel all of it explode within her body and mind. She felt as if stars played behind her eyes and she breathed heavily.

Their movement slowed finally, and Kíli collapsed exhausted on Tauriel. She laughed faintly and played with his hair as he lay with his head on her chest. He touched the skin of her arm softly and breathed heavy to regain his breath.

Kíli suddenly raised his head to look at her, and kissed her lips sweetly and for a long time before looking at her again. "How do you feel?" He asked, his eyes filled with worry again, and Tauriel only shook her head and smiled blissfully.

"I do not know, my love. I feel… alive, happy and loved," she said with emphasis on each word. She touched his face. Kíli grabbed her hand and kissed her fingertips, before he lay back down on her chest, and she continued to caress his hair.

"I don't want to leave this place," Kíli whispered, and he wasn't even sure if he meant for her to answer or not, still she did.

"Don't be sad, Kíli," she said and touched his face lovingly. "You know that I will always be with you, in your heart, as you are in mine. That way we will never be apart from each other, and keep each other safe."

Kíli looked at her again as his eyes filled with water. She too was crying, but she smiled, and kissed his lips sweetly.

* * *

And Kíli could still feel that kiss on his lips, even the next day, as they stood and said farewell to everyone. He watched Tauriel get on her horse, her eyes locked on his, a tear rolling down her milky white cheek and her auburn hair dancing as the horse stirred.

All the elves of Rivendell had come to say goodbye to their friends of Mirkwood, and their less loved dwarf associates. Lord Elrond stood amidst them as the forest elves got on their horses and said their farewell. The dwarves were packing up their ponies and were also ready to take leave.

"Fare well, my friends. It's been a fine and successful meeting. You may all visit if you ever come to these parts again," Elrond said with a friendly smile. With that the elves took their leave, and Kíli watched Tauriel as she tightened her reigns and prepared for the journey ahead. She mouthed a last: "Goodbye, my love," and turned her horse with the other elves and were gone from Rivendell.

Kíli felt a tear of his own release from his eye, and said: "Goodbye, Tauriel, my star."

Kíli jumped as he felt the hand of his brother on his shoulder.

"Ready to go, brother?" Fíli smiled as if nothing was wrong and clapped his brother on the back without even noticing his sadness. And Kíli knew it was better this way, still in his heart he was with his love in the forest, and he could feel her kiss on his lips, as soft and warm as she was really there.

And he knew that she loved him.


End file.
